Aishiteru Itachinii
by breenarose
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have a heartfelt conversation after their first day of school. ItaSasu - don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would never have gone to Orochimaru.

Itachi: 17

Sasuke: 13

\

Aishiteru Itachi-nii

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke yelled as he ran through the mansion.

"Yes Sasuke-chan?" Itachi asked seeming to just appear out of nowhere.

Sasuke had fallen down as soon as Itachi spoke and was holding a hand over his heart as he tried to slow down his breathing. "That's not nice Itachi-nii, you scared me."

Itachi smirked and helped his brother stand. "I thought you were calling my name. I guess I'll just have to leave since I'm obviously mistaken." Itachi turned to leave, but was stopped by small hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"Don't leave Itachi-nii," Sasuke whined, "you have to tell me about your first day of twelfth grade and then I'll tell you about my first day of eighth grade."

"Why don't we wait for mom and dad to get home and then we'll tell our stories?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke pouted and glared at the floor as he muttered, "Fine."

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's cuteness before sighing almost mockingly, "I guess we could compare stories beforehand so we don't surprise each other when telling mom and dad."

"Yes!" Sasuke's face glowed with excitement as he squeezed Itachi around the middle.

"Sasuke," Itachi breathed out.

"What?" Sasuke looked up and saw that Itachi's face had turned slightly blue and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. Sasuke quickly let go. "I'm sorry Itachi-nii, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Itachi took a deep breath before patting Sasuke on the head, "Don't worry Sasuke-chan, I'm fine."

Sasuke smiled, "Let's go to your room and then we can tell our stories."

'How can anyone be so adorable?' Itachi thought while Sasuke was pulling him to his own room. "Sasuke-chan, why are we going to my room?"

"You have the cool swivelly chair," Sasuke said just as they reached Itachi's room. Sasuke then threw the door open and jumped onto Itachi's black swivel chair.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he walked into the completely red and black room. The walls were blood red with quotes written on them in black and all of his furniture was black as well.

Itachi walked over to his bed and sat on the black silk sheets facing Sasuke. "Is there anything you would like to know about my day Sasuke-chan?"

"Were your teachers nice?" Sasuke looked up at Itach, his face practically glowing with curiosity.

"For the most part, Gai-sensei and Anko-sensei are kind of creepy though and Kakashi-niisan sits and reads his book throughout the entire class time; he doesn't even teach us anything." Itachi looked disgusted at their cousin's behavior while Sasuke tried his hardest not to giggle.

"Does he go anywhere without his book?" Sasuke managed to blurt out without giggling.

"He never has it when he's with Iruka-san," Itachi said with a shrug.

"Kakashi-niisan knows Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked. 'I wonder if I sould tell Iruka-sensei that Kakashi-niisan is my cousin?'

"Yes, but I wouldn't tell Iruka-san that Kakashi-niisan is our cousin if I were you. Iruka-san thinks that Kakashi-niisan is a stubborn fool."

"Itachi-nii! When did you learn how to read minds?"

Itachi smirked at Sasuke, "Only your mind Sasuke-chan, only your mind."

Sasuke pouted at Itachi, "What's so special about my mind?"

Itachi snatched Sasuke's hand and pulled him onto the bed before whispering in Sasuke's ear "You and I just think alike I guess."

Sasuke's face heat up with that statement and he knew that he was blusing as red as his beloved tomatoes. 'I wonder how alike.'

Itachi, seeing Sasuke's discomfort, decided to be merciful just this once and change the subject. "Do you like having Iruka-san as your sensei?"

Sasuke's face returned to its normal porcelain white color as Sasuke seemed to ponder the question. "I like Iruka-sensei but he doesn't do anything about this really loud boy in my class."

"There are a lot of loud kids, Sasuke-chan."

"Yeah, but even Naruto-san's clothes are loud."

"I'm afraid I don't quite get what you're trying to tell me."

"Naruto-san wears this awful bright orange colr and there's so much of it. It makes my eyes hurt almost as much as Sakura-san's hair." Sasuke felt put out just talking about such horrid colors.

"Now you're going to have to tell me who Sakura-san is and why her hair is worse than Naruto-san's bright orange clothes," Itachi said with an amused chuckle.

"It's so awful Itachi-nii," Sasuke sobbed, grabbing on to Itachi's shirt.

Itachi was startled by Sasuke's actions, but he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled Sasuke into his lap in order to comfort him anyway. "What's wrong Sasuke-chan?"

"Sakura-san has a really big forehead and bubble-gum pink hair and she said that we're going to get married one day. Then Ino-san, this girl in our class who looks like a pig, yelled that I couldn't marry Sakura-san because I'm going to marry her. I don't want to marry them Itachi-nii. I'd marry Naruto-san before I'd even think of looking at either of them," Sasuke managed to get the whole story out between sobs.

"You can't marry Naruto-san," Itachi was suddenly cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"I don't wan to marry Naruto-san!" Sasuke sat up straight in Itachi's lap with an indignant look on his face. "I was just saying that if I had to choose between Sakura-san, Ino-san, and Naruto-san that I would pick Naruto-san. Ino-san and Sakura-san are that scary."

Itachi chuckled, "Don't worry, I promise that you don't have to marry any of them if you don't want to."

"Can I stay with you forever Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked while looking up at Itachi with his infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Itachi asked, curious of Sasuke's intentions.

"I mean," Sasuke paused and bit his lower lip, "you and I don't have to get marred, we can just have each other."

Itachi's face heat up at the implications that statement brought to his teenage mind. "What do you mean by 'have each other' Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke picked at the sheets on the bed beneath them before looking up at Itachi. "I mean that I don't want anybody else. I just want you."

Itachi tensed up and stared at the wall in front of him wondering when exactly Sasuke had started to have these feelings. He looked down to find that Sasuke had burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry Itachi-nii," Sasuke cried, "I'll go now." Sasuke slid from his lap and raced out of his room.

'Oh no, what am I to do?' Itachi thought, 'I want to tell him that I want him too but he'll probably be better off without me.'

Itachi chose that moment to look up at one of the quotes on his wall:

_If you would be loved, love._

_-Hecato_

'Maybe,' Itachi thought, 'I should follow my heart for once.

Itachi jumped up and ran out of his room, down the hall, and towards Sasuke's door. He heard the sound of muted crying coming from within. "Sasuke," he said, "Sasuke-chan let me in."

"No," Sasuke cried, "you don't want me."

"Sasuke-koi, don't make assumptions."

"Koi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I love you Sasuke, more than I should, and I want to be with you forever."

Sasuke opened the door a crack. "No matter what others, including mom and dad, say about us?"

"Who cares what others say about us?! As long as I have you I can brave even death itself."

"Itachi-nii," Sasuke cried as he threw the door open and jumped into Itachi's arms.

Itachi leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back and saying, "Aishiteru Sasuke-koi."

"Aishiteru Itachi-nii."

The End

A/N: I know, the two of them are like way OOC, but this is fanfiction. I hope you all liked it. Review please.


End file.
